Girlfriend
by MoonShine101
Summary: this is the Sequel to When there was me and You Its been 1 year since panda moved. But when he comes back with something unexpected, how will Pashmina deal with it? not good with summaries R&R! STORY IS BETTER THAN SUMMARY
1. Texting

**Girlfriend**  
HIHIHIIHHIHIHIHIHIIHIHI! its been a while since I've written! Like what?  
HALF A YEAR? OH MY GOSHIE!! Hehehe -sweatdrops- please excuse my  
spazing...--' Well PLEASE STAY WITH ME FOR MY "SOON TO BE" UPDATES!  
Well getting to the point of my story...this is the much awaited sequel

of! DRUM ROLL PLEASE!-hears drum roll- WHEN THERE WAS ME AND YOU!  
-hears TADA! sound- Yay: Oh and if you haven't read "When There Was  
Me and You" then go and read it. NOW!

Disclamer: I Do NOT own Hamtaro!

Pre-Chapter Notes: Penny & Cappy are 16, and the rest of the gang are  
17, I don't know if I'm going to put Boss in it yet.

Chapter One:Texting

(Pashmina's POV)

It's been a year since the day Panda left. Everythings been different, a sunny day seems like a rainy one, and a rainy one seems like a well rainy one. Even though he's only been gone for one year it feels like ten. Days have gotten longer and boring. Nothing seems fun any more. And to make things even WORSE me and Stan broke up. Oh God, I'm bringing you down with me aren't I? Sorry. My names Pashmina Mafura if you didn't know. I'm seventeen years old and I have the "perfect" life. Or that's what it seems. Lets go back about almost a year ago and you'll know why.

-flashback-  
(Normal POV)

Its been two weeks since Pashmina read that letter, and Panda left. Everyones been trying their hardest to cheer her up but nothing worked.

"Come on Pash! You've gatta cheer up! He'll come back to visit!" Penelope said reasuringly.

"I hope your right Penny.."answered Pashmina sadly.

"No! Not hope! You KNOW he'll come back!" Penelope answered back emphathizing "know".

"Yeah, but what if he doesn't? What then? I'll never see him again!"

"Come on Pashmina! You have to be more optomistic!" Cappy said as he joined in on their conversation.

"Yeah listen to Cappy! Just have fun! Panda wouldn't want you to be moping around all the time until he gets back! He would want you to have fun!" Sandy said happily as , she too, joined in on the conversation.

"Okay! I will be happier! For Panda!" Pashmina said with a grin.

"Now come on! We're all heading towards the ice-cream parlor. You don't

want to miss out on that do you?" Penelope asked.

"Of course not." replyed Pashmina with a smile as she set dow the letter on the table and joined the others to walk to the parlor. 'What are you doing Pash? It'll only make things worse. That's where you and Panda met..'she thought to herself.

"Hey are you going to be alright?" asked Penelope as they continued walking to the ice-cream parlor.

"Yeah, why do you ask?" Pashmina whisphered back.

"Because, that's were you and 'you know who' met.."

"Don't worry about me! I'll be alright. Trust me."

"All right..."said Penelope as they arrived at the ice-cream parlor. 'Liar..'she then later thought.

"So what do you guys , like, want?"asked Sandy.

"Me and Cappy want a banna split to share!" said Penelope. (an: AWW!!!)

"Alright, you Pash?"

"Uh..just two scoops of vanilla." Pashmina replyed.

"Okay coming right up!"said Sandy as she walked over towards the cash register.

Just then Pashmina recived a text message from , you guessed it!(or not) Panda!!

From: Panda 3:11pm  
_'Hey Pash! Sorry I had to leave so abrutly! If we didn't leave right then, then we would've missed our flight! So how have things been with you? Are you guys having fun?_'

She quickly texted back, extatic from the sudden message.  
From: Pashmina 3:12pm  
_'OMG HI PANDA! Everythings been fine with me :) we all miss you a lot and its very hard to have fun without our favorite panda-bear!'_

Even though half of that message was a lie she sent it anyways, not wanting to worry Panda about her well-being. A few minutes later she received a reply from Panda and at the same time their ice-cream arrived.

"Who are you texting Pash?"Sandy asked as she sat down at the booth.

"Paanndaa."Pashmina sang/said.

"REALLY!? That's, like, totally awesome! So whadya say?"

"Not much just about how we've been dealing without him.."

"You lied didn't you?" Sandy stated with a frown.

"No.." Pashmina replyed as she gave her a stare. "Okay yes. But only half of it.."

"Lying is still lying Pashmina."

"I know but what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

"But instead hurts you." Sandy added in as she went back to eating her chocolate ice cream.

Pashmina then looked back at her phone to check to see if there was a reply and to her advantage there was.

From: Panda 3:13pm  
_'Haha that's good. Not the you guys having no fun but the you being fine part. Hah anyways even though I just left a few weeks ago I might be going to be there next week. But I warn you I may not be able to come.'_

Pashmina smiled as she texted back:  
From: Pashmina 3:15pm  
_'Lol sorry for the late reply I was having a quick convo with Sandy. That sounds great! I hope you can come! That would be soooo great! And make sure if you do come that you bring Karma with you too, Penny would __be so happy that her bff is comming back! Well might be.'_

From: Panda 3:17pm  
_'Haha I'll try my best to get there! And Karma too! Gaaah g2g my moms telling me to clean my room :( talk to ya later, love you!'_  
----------

MUHAHAHAHAA! MY CLIFFHANGINGNESS RETURNS ALONG WITH ME!!! Sorry that it was so short! -sweatdrop- So press that shiny review button and I WILL update!!

PS: Review or the cookies will get it, now we don't want that now do we??


	2. Mixmatched text messaging

**Girlfriend**  
YAY ME ISSSHHH BAAACKK! I wrote most of this chapter while I was waiting in the airport to go home from The Philipines! Eeet was really great there!! Any ways if anyone figures out the reason why this story is called 'Girlfriend' then I'll make something for 'em. It may just be a drawing or an ebil cookie that wants to destroy the world!! Anyways enjoy this chapter!! Ps: sorry for the late update and the shortness! -sweatdrop-

Pre-chapter Notes: I am taking away Bijous french accent. Why? I just  
feel like it XP ((and its only in texting XD))

Disclaimer: -sniff- me do not own :(

**Chapter 2:Mixmatched text messaging**

Pashmina read that message over and over and over again. 'He said he LOVES me! Oh my god oh my god..I NEED TO TALK TO BIJOU!!' Pashmina thought frantically as she texted the french "love" expert. 

From: Pashmina 3:20pm  
'BIJOU BIJOU BIJOU! TEXT BACK RIGHT NOW I HAVE SOMETHING IMPORTANT TO ASK AND OR TELL YOU!'

A few minutes later Pashmina got a reply.  
From: Bijou 3:23pm  
'What is it Pash?'

From: Pashmina 3:24pm  
'I NEED YOUR ADVICE! PANDA SENT ME A TEXT MESSAGE THAT SAID AT THE END "I LOVE YOU"! WHAT DOES THAT MEAN BIJ?? DID HE MEAN IT!? OR IS IT LIKE WHEN A FRIEND SAYS IT TO A FRIEND LIKE US!?'

From: Bijou 3:36pm  
'Whoa Pash, calm down. Now how did he say it?'

From: Pashmina 3:37pm  
'This is what it said: "From: Panda 3:17pm 'Haha I'll try my best to get there! And Karma too! Gaaah g2g my moms telling me to clean my room :( talk to ya later, love you!'' Did he mean it????'

From: Bijou 3:38pm  
'Sorry Pash, but I think the way he said it leans more towards a friendship love.'

Pashmina didn't even bother replying to that message, she knew it was true. She hears friends say that to each other all the time, heck she even says it to her friends all the time.

"Watcha thinkin' bout, Pash?"Sandy asked.

"Nothin.." Pashmina lied.

"Psh, liar."

"I'm not lying."

"Your lying right now!"

"Fine, MAYBE I am.."

Sandy sighed out of frustration. "Okay what's the problem?"

"THIS." Pashmina said as she shoved her cellphone to Sandy reveling all her text conversations.

"He said love you? Oh that's ,like, gatta mean something!" Sandy squealed as she continued reading her messages.

"I know, but Bij said it was just said in a friendly way!"

"You never know! She could be wrong."

"When was she ever wrong?" Pashmina asked.

"Iono, but this could be, like, the first time! There's a first time for anything!" Sandy replied confidently.

"Sure Sandy, you think that..." Pashmina said as she decided to text Bijou back.

From: Pashmina 3:42pm  
'Hey sorry that I answered late Bij. Anyways, iono maybe there could be some secret message in there...what do you think?'

From: Bijou 3:44pm  
'Maybe, has he ever given your chocolates or flowers?'

From: Pashmina 3:45pm  
'Yeah, he gave me flowers on my bday and chocolates on Vday. Why do you ask?'

From: Bijou 3:46pm  
'Because Pash, flowers say "I'm sorry" and chocolates say "I love you". Did anything happen on your birthday?'

From: Pashmina 3:37pm  
'Well he did forget it so I guess why he gave me flowers...so do you really think he loves me?????'

From: Bijou 3:38pm  
'There's a high possibility!'

Then right after she recived a text message from Bijou, she recived a text from Panda.

From: Panda 3:38pm  
'Hey Pashy! I finished cleaning my room pretty fast, surprisingly:) I just asked my mom when I could visit and she said two weeks from now! Isn't that great? And sorry if I don't reply soon, the service is bad at were I'm at now so I'll most likely reply tomorrow, kay?'

From: Pashmina 3:39pm  
'You really think so? THAT'S GREAT!'

From: Pashmina 3:39pm  
'Iono Bij, you really think that Panda loves me? I mean I love him a lot but I just need to know if he loves me back!'

From: Bijou 3:40pm  
'Yeah really great!'

Pashmina stared at the message confused. 'Why would Bij think its really great that I need to know if Panda loves me back? I mean what's so 'really' great about it?' She thought as she replyed to the text.

From: Pashmina 3:41pm  
'What do you mean really great? Needing to know if Panda loves me isn't "really great" Bij...'

From: Bijou 3:42pm  
'That's not what you said in the message..'

From: Pashmina 3:43pm  
'What? Then what did I say Bij?'

From: Bijou 3:43pm  
'You said and I quote:"You really think so? THAT'S GREAT!" that's what you said Pash.'

From: Pashmina 3:44pm  
'No...that's the message I sent to Panda..oh no..that means.. OMG OMG OMG!!!!'

From: Bijou 3:45pm  
'What? What did the other message say Pash!?'

From: Pashmina 3:45pm  
'THIS IS WHAT IT SAID! "What do you mean really great? Needing to know if Panda loves me isn't "really great" Bij..." OMG. THAT MEANS THAT PANDA GOT THAT MESSAGE! OMG I GTG TALK TO YOU LATER!'

From: Bijou 3:46pm  
'OMG! If he reads that then he'll know! Okay see you later! Make sure you take care of this!'

Then Pashmina put her phone back into her bag and quickly turned to Sandy.

"SANDY! I'M IN DEEP TROUBLE!" Pashmina yelled even though she was only two feet away from her.

"Say wha?" Sandy replyed covering her ears.

"I ACCIDENTALLY SENT PANDA A MESSAGE THAT I WAS SUPOSSED TO SEND TO BIJOU THAT SAID HOW MUCH I LOVE PANDA!"

"Oh my god..now way?!" Sandy said almost dropping the rest of her ice-cream.

"YES!"

"What are we going to like, do?!"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"YOUR USELESS!"

* * *

Haha hoped you enjoyed it! sorry for the shortness and the weird ending of the chapter XD  
So press that nice lil' ol' review button and make me happy! XD 

XoXo- Mariah  
"There's always a reason behing words, even if they're unspoken..."


	3. Unread Message

**Girlfriend**  
Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! I had summer camp then I went to L.A so i was pretty darn busy! And either way I didnt feel like updating..(GASP!) Well anyways heres your awaited update!!!!!!

Pre-chapter Notes: This is taking place the same time as the second chapter cept with Panda, and beware, this chapter may be..no it will be uberly short...

Disclaimer:** i found a genies bottle on the beach one day, it granted me three wishes, so i wished for 100 bucks, it granted me that wish. Then i asked for a puppy and (poof!) there was a puppy! Then i wished for Hamtaro to be mine, but then the genie poofed away befor it granted my last wish. Stupid genie.**

**Chapter 3:Unread Message**

'_Man..why do I have to clean my room? I mean can't we hire someone to do it for us? I mean whats the point in having money if we dont have anything to spend it on?'_ Panda thought as he continued cleaning his room by himself. He just had to fold one more pile of clothes then he'd be free for the rest of the day. He glared at the pile evily, as if staring at it would make it dissapear. But alas, too Panda's misfourtune, the pile of clothes did not poof away so he had to do it himself.

After about ten minutes of folding, and re-folding because his mom came in and told him to re-do it because it looked messy, he was finally done and most importantly FREE!!! First thing he decided to do was ask his mom if they could visit.

"Mom..."Panda started as he peeked his head through his parents bedroom. His dad was at work right now and his mother had an online business. His little sister, Karma, was at her newly found friends house, Nioha.

"Yes duckie?"His mother asked using his "beloved" nickname.

"Mom, please, do not ever call me duckie in front of ANY of my friends."

"I promies, now what do you want?"Panda's mom asked as she beckoned him to come in.

"Well..."Panda started as he stepped into the nicely decorated room and sat down on the nearest object there was, which to his fourtune, was a chair,"do you think we can go visit our friends back in Japan?"

"Of course duckie, when?"

"How bout a couple weeks from now?"

"That'd be wonder, let me schedual the flight now!" Panda's mother declared as she went over to her computer to schedual the flight and buy the tickets and all that other stuff.

"Thanks mom!"Panda said as he left the room.

'_Ask mom to go visit in Japan, check. Now must text message Pashmina to tell her the good news...'_ Panda thought as he walked into his now clean room and picked up his cell to text Pashmina back.

From: Panda 3:38pm  
_'Hey Pashy! I finished cleaning my room pretty fast, surprisingly:) I just asked my mom when I could visit and she said two weeks from now! Isn't that great? And sorry if I don't reply soon, the service is bad at were I'm at now so I'll most likely reply tomorrow, kay?'_

Then right after his phone said "message sent" his mom came into the room.

"Duckie, deary, do you think you can go pick up your sister from her friends house? It's only a few blocks away."His mother asked oh-so-kindly.

"But doesn't Karma have her permit?"

"Yes but she lost it, so she wasnt able to drive so you'll have to pick her up."

"Sure no problem, just one thing.."

"Yes?"

"Am I getting paid for this?" Panda asked curiously.

"Oh, of course Panda! If you get back befor 4 then I'll give you twenty dollars as a reward. Deal?" his mother said, sticking her hand.

"Deal."Panda said as he took his mothers hand and shook it.

"Be back later!"Panda said as he grabbed his skateboard and headed out the door over to his little sisters friends house.

Halfway there Panda relized that he forgot to bring his cell phone with him. '_Dang, I forgot it..oh well Pash's message will just have to wait..'_ Panda thought as he was within one block of his destination. After about 2 more minutes of skateboarding, he walked up the the stairs and to the door, rung the doorbell, and waited for someone to answer. About 30 seconds later a girl, around Karma's age(which was at the time 15, but in present day its 16), with deep brown hair and pitch black eyes answered the door.

"Hi, I'm here to pick up Karma." Panda said polietly.

"Okay, hold on...KARMA!! YOUR BROTHERS HERE!" Nioha yelled.

"COMING!"Karma yelled back as she tried to run to the door and put on her shoes at the same time. Once she got her shoes on she sprinted towards the door."Hey Panda!"she greeted.

"Hey, come on lets go I didnt bring my car so we'll just have to walk."Panda said going down the stairs while holding his skateboard in hand.

"Okay, bye Nioha see you tomorrow."Karma said as she waved good bye to her friend and followed Panda down the stairs.

Halfway there Panda decided to have a "conversation".

"What are you wearing?"Panda asked looking at her sisters clothing. She was wearing black convereses(sp?) with knee high pink and green socks, a denim mini skirt, and a green camisole with pink lace. And she also had on a black sweater.

"Clothes..come on Pands, I've been dressing like this for years and theres nothing wrong with it."

"Maybe the fact that theres pervs in the world..."

"I'm wearing a jacket! And knee high socks! I aint showing to much skin."

"Fine, whatever..."said Panda as they entered the house. He looked at the clock. '_3:48 right on time..'_

"Hi bunny! Hows my darling girl?" their mom said as she gave Karma a kiss on the forehead.

"Mother..."Karma said in a disaproving tone.

"What?"

"Dont call me that anymore..its...silly."

"Theres nothing wrong with being called a bunny hunny. Bunnies are so cute and adorable! It should be a compliment being called a bunny!"

"Fine.."Karma said as she went up to her room.

"Eh-hem."Panda "coughed".

"Yes duckie?"his mother asked.

"I got her here befor 4, and i belive you owe me 20 bucks now."Panda said with a smile.

"Ah, yes I placed it on your desk, spend it wisely!"she said as she went up to her room as well.

As Panda went to his room, he placed his skateboard on the floor and looked at his cell phone. It read "1 New Message".

'_Probrably from Pash.._' Panda thought.

He was about to open it up when his phone suddenly died.

"Aww man, i forgot to charge it..."Panda complained as he began serching for his charger while tyring not to messy-up his room again. He searched high and low but still could not find it. "Man this sucks.." Then Panda left the room and headed to the kitchen to get something to eat.

**Man is Pashmina lucky.**

* * *

Love it? Hate it? Dont know it? XD well whatever it is just click that lil'ol review button! Remember the more reviews the more motovation:D

-MARiAH


End file.
